Aratoamin, Legolas
by Alexis loves you4554
Summary: Liliana is a strong elven warrior of Rivendell with extrordinary powers. Come along with her and the fellowship as they experience danger, fear, and true love. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Distinguishing

Liliana sat quietly and patiently upon the ledge of the Rivendell palace waiting for the arrival of the dwarf, the elf, the man, and the four hobbits. They will be meeting here to decide who will destroy the One Ring and end Middle Earth's unhappiness. Liliana is daughter to Titus and Lucinda, her father was a great warrior to Rivendell, killed in battle. Her mother, Lucinda, died months later from the grief of her husbands death. Leaving Liliana an alone and orphaned elleth. She has extrodinary powers-able to tell how she will relate with the person by a simple touch to their skin. She is also a very graced warrior, able to shoot four arrows at a time. Liliana is skilled with other weapons as well, along with her bare hands. She could see the dwarf approaching now, waddling because of his sturdy stature. He was making his way inside the gates as she decended the ledge and made her way to the bathing quarters of the palace to clean up.

When she sweeped down the stairs with the grace of a cat, she assumed the others had arrived, on account of the arguing of who will take the Ring. She heard the small Hobbit declare that he will be taking the One Ring and appraised him silently for siezing the arguments. She was waiting in the hall way now, listening into the room. She heard Aragorn and Gimli step up as protection to the hobbit, then she heard a voice as smooth as velvet, "And my bow." She recognized the voice to be Legolas, prince of Mirkwood.

I heard Elrond speak now, on account of me. "I give you our best and fiercest warrior for your journey." I walked into the room and slightly bowed my head in respect. They looked at me as if I was completely mad.

The dwarf spoke causing me to startle at his comment, "She is just a mere woman! We already have four hobbits, we do not need another to look out for!"

Elrond was about to defend my name before I spoke up, "With all due respect sir, I could shoot you down so quickly you wouldnt be able to even get in a word of plead." I spoke furociously through gritted teeth. I looked at Gandalf, to find him quit amused by my outburst. I spoke to him, "You have yourself a very brave one here."That got a chuckle from Arargorn, and I gave him a smile. My eyes the shifted to the elf prince and strode over to him, grasping his chin lightly in my small hands, "Now this one Gandalf, this one is quit beautiful." The prince gave Elrond a look as if to say 'I like her already.' Gimli looked simply astonished, since I had basically called the pour thing ugly, I spoke to the prince quietly, "Hmm, you and I will be great friends." I smiled.

His velvet tone broke through the silence, "May I ask how you are so sure?" I smirked rather mischieviously at the question, Elrond answered for me.

"Lady Liliana, has beed graced the power to interprut. By a single touch of the skin, she sees where you and her will stand. So when she touched you, she could sense it." He finished with a cocky smile, proud of the being that he owns.

All but Gnadalf gave looks of shock. Aragorn spoke calmly, but excited. "Thats magnificent!"

I smiled. "Yes, it does come in handy every once in awhile."

Just then the was an excited cry from the hobbit I knew to be Pippin "Ahh do me lass! Do me!"

I chuckled at his display and sweeped over swiftly, "I will distinguish you all, but I say the Pippin has to be first." I laughed sing-songly, and the men seemed to melt into puddles on the floor. I took Pippin's hand in my own, "Ahh, yes Pippin." I poked his little nose sweetly "You be like the little brother I have never had." I giggled at his proud face. I did the rest of the hobbits, getting the same answer.

I then slid to Aragorn and asked for his hand in which he gladly oblidged. "Aragorn, you shall be my protector, and shield me from evil." He was happy with that.

"And it will be my pleasure doing so, my Lady." He bowed. I gave him a grateful smile and nod before asking the drwarf for his small hand.

"Ahh master dwarf. You will become jealous of me, for I am a better axe wielder, but you shall get over it in time." The room corupt in laughter and the dwarf turned red in embarressment. I chuckled to myself moving on to Gandalf the Grey. I gently and politely took his old frail hand in my soft, youthful one.

I smiled greatly at what I saw, "You will become the father that I no longer have." He gave me a smile and I calmly moved to Boromir. He gave me his hand and what I saw startled me out of my whits.

I lifted my chin disobiediently and let go of his hand quickly. I spoke clear and confident "I wish to stay far from you, do to your unpure thoughts." The room was quiet as I moved myself back over to the elvish princeling.

I gave him a small smile "Excuse me for asking, but may I read you again? My last interprutation wasnt quit clear."

He gave me a quick smile and put his hand in mine, "I would be honored for you to do so."

I chuckled at his pureness, "You are a very good man Legolas, very true to you companions. Im honored to say that we will be quick friends and that we will make quit the team with our bows. And you will care for me deeply, as I will you." I smiled and nodded my head. He also did this in thanks.

Gimli than spoke, "Okay girly, let us go to the practice fields and see how much you lie of your skills as a warrior. We shall be the judges!" He said spreading his arms at his companion.

I let out a small giggle and headed out the door for the fields with all the men in tow, "As you wish master Gimli."


	2. Impressive

All ten of us made our way to the practice fields for Gimli's accusations. I danced my way there, taking after my mother as a romantic dancer. Gimli glared at me while the elf, the two men, and the wizard chuckled at it and gave me smiles, as the hobbits joined in dancing and singing at the top of their little lungs. I fell on my back in the green grass laughing because Samwise tripped me while trying to do a scottish dance. A pale, strong hand was held infront of my face and I took it and thanked the elf for his help.

I laughed and started again, "Come men! Elves! Wizards! Even Dwarves! Dance along, have some fun!"

They chuckled at me while I tried to irk the elf "Im sorry my Lady, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, dance." He smiled.

I laughed, "Alright! Alright! But I get you to dance sooner or later if it is the last thing I do, Legolas Prince of Mirkwood! Mark my words!" He laughed at me and I turned to Aragorn, "Ahh, Ranger. You _must_ dance! Am I right?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand, twirling me the rest of the way to the practice fields. We laughed until we had both falled and were sprawled out in the grass. Gimli came to me as I was getting up , "Alright Lady, show us what you do." A gave him a smile, even though his tone was ruff.

I put my hands on my slender hips, "Alright men, who will be the first to dare challenge me?" I bellowed, putting on a brave fave and squinting my eyes at them.

Boromir stepped up, to my dismay. "I, Boromir, will challenge you with bare hands!" I tried to look stronger by puffing out his chest a little.

I smiled, "I, Liliana, accept this challenge to Boromir, of bare hands!" He stalked over and we stood in the open area of the grass in a fighting stance. The other men had crowded around in circle. I had a malicious smirk upon my lips, and Boromir had a brave stare upon his face. I spoke to him quietly, Legolas was probably the only one to hear, with his elf ears such as mine, "Ahh, Boromir, you are brave. And for that, I shall go easy on you." He snorted and we began circling eachother.

He striked first, sending a true punch to my right cheek. I grabbed his arm very quickly and twisted it painfull behind his back, he let out a great cry of pain and I released him, not wanting to break it. He then charged me and grabbed me around the waist sending us both painfully to the ground. I could see now both Legolas and Aragorn being held back by the wizard. Boromir sent numorous punches to my face, in which I blocked swiftly. I grabbed his arm and twisted so that I was now on top of him. He tried to shake me off by standing but I sent a jab to his left cheek. He then dumped me off of him and stood, as did I. He was angered. He punched at me again, and I grabbed his arm pulling so that he was a bit behind me, and sent a strong elbow to the back of his head: knocking him unconcious.

The other men had their mouths hanging open looking at him on the grassy ground, Gimli was about to yell at me for knocking him unconcious when I cut him off. "He was angered at me. The fight would have gotten out of hand and he would have hurt me badly, I needed to stop him from doing so."

Aragorn's mouth turned up into a smile as he began a slow clap in my honor. I could hear Samwise's squeek to Legolas, "Now she is not one to mess with." The prince nodded in agreement, shock still evident on his face.

He spoke then, "Will he be okay?" He asked a little worried.

I answered Legolas light and simply. "His body, yes. His pride....no." I smiled. While the others chuckled to themselves. "Alright then, who is next?" They all took a giant step back and I laughed loudly.

The elven prince then stepped up and spoke to me, "I wish to see your archery skills, though only in target practice, not combat."

I smiled at him, "As you wish." I grabbed my bow and quiver and we set out for the wooden targets.


	3. Smiles and Laughs

After showing-up Legolas by far with my archery skills and Boromir waking up, trying to lunge at me and Legolas, Aragorn, _and_ Gimli giving him swift hit and kicks for him to 'knock it off.' as Legolas puts it, we had began our journey. Walking beside Legolas and Gimli I could hear the elf's gentle heart beat and the dwarf's harsh breathing. It was strangely relaxing to me as I started to hum a sweet lullaby sung by my mother. Then the words came into mind and I started singing them naturally, getting a round of odd but gentle looks from my companions and a sweet smile from Gandalf.

All through the night there's a little brown bird singing,  
Singing in the hush of the darkness and the dew.  
Would that his song through the stillness could go winging,  
Could go winging to you,  
To you.

All through the night-time my lonely heart is singing  
Sweeter songs of love than the brown bird ever knew.  
Would that the song of my heart could go a-winging,  
Could go a-winging to you,  
To you. 

I sang quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. The odd looks turned into gentle smiles and the wizard's turned even larger. Pippin walked up to me then and spoke quietly, but I could here amazment in his voice, "My Lady, where did you learn such sweet gentle tunes?"

I gave him a low chuckle and put my arm around his small shoulders. "My mother used to sing to me when I was young. It was her favorite." I smiled at the hobbit as he nodded his head in understanding and ran ahead to catch up with the others.

Legolas and I were left stragling in the back to keep a watch behind. I could still here his heart beat above anything, but I guess its because thats what I was listening for at the moment.

I lightly put a hand on his elbow to stop him as I walked in front of him and faced him. I brought my right hand up to the left side of his chest. He was looking at me confusingly but did not push me away. "I can hear your heart beat." I said to him answering his silent questions.

He gave me a slight smirk, "Well I am sorry. That should be quite nerve racking."

I removed my hand from his chest and began walking next to him again. "No, I dont mind actually. It is strangely relaxing, soothing in some way." I gave him a little smile that he returned.

"If you speak the truth, then I shall listen for yours." He smiled brightly.

"Hmm." I replied somewhat lost in the sound. Just then the dwarf came back tumbling down the hill to us.

He spoke hatefully, "Come now elves, your holding us up! Do I have to give ya a swift kick?" With that he kicked my shin and I jumped in pain.

"Ouch Gimli!" I said some not-so-nice things in Elvish a kicked him back, forgetting how short he is and kicked to high.

He was then rolling on the ground holding something very dear to him in pain as Legolas guided me ahead, "Hurry, before he gets back up." He murmered laughing slightly. We caught up Aragorn in little time.

"I heard screams of pain," He looked at Legolas and I accusingly. "What happened?"

"The dwarf kicked me." I said innocently as Aragorn gave me a look of suprise.

Arargorn then became a wee-bit angry. "No man should kick a lady!" I laughed loudly and gracefull turning the faces of the hobbits to butter. I walked ahead but could hear Legolas and the ranger behind me. "Oh Valar, what did she do?" He asked the princeling.

I could here him give a slight chuckle, "Dont worry for her, she got him back." I saw him gesture toward his --_unmentionables_ and Aragorns looks of shock and his violent cringe.I giggled quietly as they made their way back to the front where I was. I think this is going to be a fun journey. Only then did I not know how wrong I was.


	4. Burrr!

We were sitting at camp as Boromir taught the hobbits to use sword, Arargorn observed, Gimli and Gandalf sat quietly and Legolas and I scouted the area. Gimli was complaining to Gandalf about something when I noticed a large group of black birds coming this way. I grabbed Legolas' arm and pointed to them. Gimli said it was a cloud, stupid dwarf. It was move fast and coming towards us. Finally Legolas came up with the explanation. "Crebain from Dunland!"

The ranger stepped forword with worry evedent on his face, "Hide!" He called urgently as we panicked to get our gear out of sight at douse the fire.

I was grabbing the rest of Sam's belongings when I was thrown into a bush with someone atop me, hiding me from sight. I was about to speak when a hand was thrown over my mouth roughly, gagging me and making me taste dirt.

After the flock was gone, the hand was removed and I was yanked up by a very distraught Aragorn. **(A/N: Ha! You thought it was Legolas, huh?)** I let out a breath of relief and hugged him gently, "Thank you, Aragorn."

He looked down on me with honor, "You said that I shall be your protector, and that is what I will be. It was my honor." He spoke quietly with pride in his words. I smiled up at him thankfully.

"And I will be forever greatful of you, Ranger." He gave me a smile as we walked to the rest of the fellowship.

Gandalf spoke worriedly and slowly, "Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched." He paused and looked at Aragorn and I. "We must take the path of Caradhras." He gestured to a very snowy mountain. Perfect. We gathered our things and went on our way.

The mountain was cold and there was a very strong blizzard blowing. We were trudging painfully through the snow when Frodo slipped and tumbled down in to Aragorn. The ring had fallen off on the way down and Boromir now held it in his hand.

"Boromir?" Asked the ranger.

Boromir still held the ring admiring it closely. And my anger toward him was escalating. I spoke loudly so that he could here me clearly over the weather, "Boromir, give the ring to Frodo. If you do not, I will not hesitate to come and take from you and give it to him myself!" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and heard the gentle _thump thump_ of the owners heart, calming me. Boromir glanced back at me, eyebrow raised.

The ranger spoke again, "Boromir, give the ring to Frodo." He stated it calmly, keeping his anger in-check. Boromir laughed slightly and handed it to the hobbit, ruffling his hair. And Aragorn and I slowly lowered our hand from our swords.

Legolas and I were moving lightly accross the top of the snow when a voice swept through the air. Legolas spoke, "There is a fell voice in the air."

Gandalf looked back to us and quietly said, "Its Saruman."

Aragorn spoke urgently in a worried voice, yelling above the noise. "He is trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!"

"No!" The old wizard yelled back as he began to chant into the wind. I was swiftly pushed against the side of the mountain and Legolas' chest by a great surge of ice cold wind. He held me in place as my chocolate locks of hair wiped dangerously around my face. Suddenly there was a great snow avalanche and we all became enveloped in snow. The snow was packed in around me as I tried frantically to get out-no such luck. I could here the men above me as the ranger shouted, "Where is Liliana?!" I quickly banged on the foot neares to me and heard a shout of pain in Elvish- Sorry Legolas! I could hear the dwarf, "Yup! That must be her!" I was wipped out of the snow so fast I didnt have a chance to give them my hand. I found myself hugged into the body of Legolas and was instantly warmer. I spoke, "Thank you princeling. I think you have saved the tips of my ears from falling clear off." I said with a smile and a laugh that he returned.

We soon decided- or Frodo did- that we would go into the mines of Moria for safety. I have a bad feeling about this.


	5. Fish?

It felt as if we had been walking for day until the dwarf spoke in awe, "The walls of Moria!" We began the journey into Moria along a slender, treacherous pathway. In which I slipped and would have brought Boromir down with me if it weren't for Legolas steadying me. Finally, we came to a great wall and as Gandalf touched it, lines appeared.

The old wizard spoke, "Itidin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Just then the clouds cleared making the moon visible and the wall egnited. "It reads, "The door of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend and enter." We all got fairly confused looks on our faces but Merry spoke up, asking the question we all wanted to.

"Well what do you 'spose that means?" He asked the wizard.

The wizard replied confidently, "Its quite simple really, if you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open."

I spoke in a whisper to Legolas, "I bet on all my weaponry that, that is not it." He chuckled at my statement and produced a smile.

Gandalf continued mumbling numerous smells to the door, none of them doing the job. We were all sprawled about, waiting on the old fellow. Aragorn was setting Bill the pony loose, the hobbits were throwing rocks into the water, Boromir standing lasily, and Legolas and I sitting upon rocks, me half asleep on his shoulder.

I briefly heard Aragorn tell the hobbits to not destirb the water. I could see ripples growing larger in the water and rose my head from the princelings shoulder to get a better look. They were coming fast. I wonder what they are.

Frodo rose from his seat now, looking upon the door with a smile upon his face, "Its a riddle." He said softly. "Speak friend and enter, what is the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon." I answered with the wizard and the stone door screeched open. Revealing the darkness of night. We made our way inside the mine and dark. I could see something interupting the water. I spoke to Legolas next to me quietly, so others could not hear, "Something stirs in the water."

He looked at me shrugging, "Fish?" I shrugged myself as Gimli began to speak to the prince and I.

He had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke, "So, master and Lady elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin...and they call this a Mine... " He snorted, "A Mine!" I chuckled slightly at his anger until I noticed what it had become.

Boromir said grimly "This is no mine...its a tomb!" The dwarves were slain, laying accross the floor with arrows and axes piercing their skin.

"Oh no no no!" Gimli wept walking about them. Legolas bent down and pulled an arrow from a body distastefully.

"Goblins!" He shouted. We had drawn our swords, the exception Legolas and I drawing bows.

Boromir spoke like thunder, "We make for the gap of Rohan! We should have never came here!"

Suddenly, something big and slimy wrapped around my waste thrusting me into the air, dropping my bow and arrows. I let out a blood curtling scream, gaining their attention. I shouted many curses in Elvish as I tried to escape. It was holding me high in the air as Legolas shot arrows, doing nothing to the beast, "Legolas! This is no fish!" I let out another scream as it began thrusting me into walls. I was really hoping they would save me, but they were doing everything they could. He knocked me in to another wall, me becoming unconcious as he took me under. I awoke under the water staring into the face of something destirbingly ugly. I once again tried to free myself, no luck. I could hear the male's distant shouts as they trudged into the water. Suddenly I was swung in to the air again, breathing heavily. I yelled at them, "Throw me a sword! Throw me a sword!"

Young Pippin then threw me his sword. I caught it gracefully and sliced myself from the beasts grip. I screamed as I fell to the water. Soon pulled to the surface by Aragorn telling Legolas to shoot its head, sparing us a few seconds to run into the mines. We ran in to the mines only to get caught in rockslide, trapping us in the mines. As soon as the rocks siezed falling, I was pulled in to the arms of my fellow elf, "Are you all right, Liliana?" He asked me worriedly. I nodded gently against his shoulder. He released me, checking me over for any injuries.

I called the attention of the men to speak to them, "I would like to make a quick announcement if you all would listen please." They all turned to me and nodded their heads. "I have made an observation today, and would like to share it with you all, for your own well-being. Do not, I mean NEVER ask the woodland elf of anything to do with water, because if you say something stirs, he will simply tell you it is fish, let you be captured by a beast, thrown against walls, knocked unconcious, dragged underwater, and bruise your pride." That got a round of laughter from them and even a snicker from Legolas, "In simpler terms," I turned to the prince. "Stick to your woods, prince of Mirkwood."

He smirked at me and threw his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, I shall do as you say."

"Good." I smiled at him and gave him a hug. We had begun our four day journey in to Moria and walked the rest of the day until we all became quite tired of moving our feet. We had taken up camp at a wide flat area to get some sleep and nourish ourselves. Legolas and I sat atop a large rock above the others. Gandalf said we had to be as quiet as possible, so we were speaking to eachother in whispers only loud enough for us elves to hear.

Legolas spoke to me, "You were right you know."

I gave him a confused look, "About what?" He turned to me slowly.

"About us becoming friends." I gave him a gentle smile that he returned.

"I do not lie to you. Why would you ever think that we wouldnt?" I asked him curiously.

He shifted his gaze to the darkness, "Because we are so different, you and I. You are brave and skillful with enough pride to fill an Oliphant. You have a quick tounge, possibly to quick for your gender." He paused and looked back at me. "And you seem to be afraid of nothing."

I chuckled at his ramblings. "And you think that you are none of those things? I am sorry to tell you, my friend, but you are all of those things. And if you think I am afraid of nothing, you have a lot to learn about me, Aratoamin (My champion). I am afraid of many things."

He looked at me for a moment before speaking, "Vanimle sila tiri (Your beauty shines bright), Liliana. It is impossible to over look."

I smiled brightly at him through the dark, "As is yours, princeling." And I swiftly took his face in my hand and kissed his cheek. I then got up and made my way to my pallet, as did he. And I fell asleep to the soothing sound of my champion's heart beat.


	6. Cockroaches and Kisses

We had finally made it out of Moria, on our way to Lórien. Gandalf had been killed along the way by a fierce Balrog, pulling him in to Shadow. It had put us all in a deep depresion as we were setting up camp. We all had agreed that we need to rest and grieve before we continue on our dangerous journey. We picked out a flat cave-like area. The top and sides covered by rocks, leaving an open entry way. There was a small pond near by, which I was grateful for. I was in dire need to wash. We were all gathered around a small fire, except for Boromir who was out getting more wood. I spoke up to my companions confidently, "I am going to wash. And if any of you know what is good for you, you will stear clear of the pond." They nodded in agreement and I made my way there.

The water was cold against my bare skin as I rang out my hair striding out of the water. I saw a quick movement in the bushes and instintly knew what brave man was there. And I guess he knew that I had noticed, because Boromir made out in a sprint to camp. I threw my dress on as quickly as possible, running back to camp. I saw him lounged out between Legolas and Aragorn as I entered the camp, smoking his pipe leisurely.

I strode toward him from the entrance, very much enraged. "You evil little cocroach!" And before anybody had time to react, I sprung upon him, sending numerous punches to his face. As I was hitting I yelled, "You have no respect for a womans body! You wild pig! You are lucky I do not hang you above the fire from your toes!" He was now strugling against me and I could feel Aragorn and Legolas trying to pry me from his body. I was screeming curses in Elvish as Legolas pulled me from him and was holding my arms behind my back. I now noticed that I was sobbing behind the screaming. I spit on Boromir and pulled myself from the princelings arms and ran from the camp crying. I climbed the biggest tree and sat upon its branch and let everything out. It felt good to cry, not just for Boromir watching me, but for everything. Everyone.

I must have sat there for a good hour before I felt the branch beneath me sink slightly lower and saw Legolas swing his self up so that he was sitting beside me. I looked up to him with still watery eyes. He spoke to me, "Liliana, will you please come upon flat ground with me? This branch is not the most comfortable for a male." I saw humor in his eyes as he jumped down and held out his arms for me. I gave him a small smile and jumped, him catching me swiftly. He lead me a few paces from the tree and sat with me against the bace of a boulder. He cradled me in his arms as I push my face against the crook of his neck. I brought my hand to the opposite side of his face and carressed his smooth skin with my thumb. I gently pressed my lips right below his jaw line. He stiffened slightly, then relaxed against me. A tear streamed down my face as I turned his chin so that his lips met mine. It was a sweet gentle kiss and my body ached for more.

He must of felt the same way because he left a trail of bittersweet kisses down my throat to my collar bone. I guided his lips back to mine but the kiss was much different this time. It was filled with passion and fire, corse with heat. His tongue pounded against my lips, begging for entrance, which greatly obliged. Our tongues danced together as he gently pushed me to the ground. This went on for minutes before we pulled away from eachother and he lay down beside me. I moved my head to his chest and he stroked my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes and whispered, "A'maelamin (my beloved)." Before falling in to a sweet slumber.


	7. Shed Tears

I awoke alone the next morning, and made my way back to camp. We gathered our things and set out for the forests of Lorien. The whole way there, the elf prince did not look at me, he did not speak to me, and he stayed as far as possible from me. I feel as if my heart has been cracked in two. It pains me deeply to know that he is going to great lengths to avoid me.

We had finally hit the woods of Lorien and were trucking through them when we were held at arrow point. A very familiar voice spoke to us then, "The dwarf breathes so loudly we could have shot him in the dark." It was Haldir, my dear old friend.

"Haldir, please, lower your bows, I think you are frightening the hobbits." I said as I lowered the hood of my cloak, revealing my face. He called off his bowman as he relized it was me and enveloped me in a rib-crushing hug.

"Liliana, what buisness do your friends have in these woods?" He asked me somewhat concerned then added, "They are your friends, correct?"

I scanned the group and my eyes fell on Boromir and Legolas-who avoided my gaze- and said, "Most of them. But they are all worthy of passing." I paused, "And as for our buisness, we are the fellowship, to destroy the One Ring. We have lost our friend along the way and need your protection."

Haldir glanced at Frodo and gestured for us to follow him, "Come, she is waiting." He lead us out of the woods into a beautifully lit city. He lead us to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, they speak to us about Gandalf.

We have taken up camp on a hillside and we sit there quietly now, listening to the lament for Gandalf. We speak of it for a few minutes before Legolas gets up abruptly and leaves into the forrest, bow and quiver in hand. I let him go until he has entered the cover of trees, and I myself get up and follow the prince under the very watchful eye of Aragorn.

I plan to confront the elf prince. I am angry with him. And very hurt.

I walk though the woods until I hear flying arrows hitting into trees. I take cover behind a tree as he shoots an arrow towards it, not knowing I am there. As it is about to hit, I catch the arrow in my hand and walk from behind the tree, breaking it over my knee. I throw it at his feet forcefully, making him nearly jump from his skin. He has a look of guilt upon his smooth face. I walk towards him and ask the most blunt question in my mind with tears in my eyes, "Why?" I was face to face with him now.

No answer. He turns his face from mine, staring at the ground. I shove his shoulders, releasing my anger. "Why do you hurt me?" Another shove. "Why do you tear me up inside?" Another shove. "Why do you kill my heart?" I was shouting now. The whole camp can probably hear me, but I dont care. He still stares at the ground, avoiding my teary eyes all the more. I push him hard this time, into the tree. "Why dont you answer me?" I was weeping now, and I whispered to him through tears, turning from him, "Leave." And he fled.

I dropped to the ground in loud, crushing sobs. The tears came fast now. I brought my knees to my chest and wept into my arms.

Two hours, maybe three. It was in the middle of the night now, and I still sat at the foot of the tree. I was no longer crying, for all my tears are gone. I sit dazed. Breaking me from my daze, is a warm hand upon my shoulder. I look up to see my protector, the ranger. He sits down beside me and pulls my shaking body to his. I look up to his eyes, "How did you know I was out here?"

He chuckled slightly, "We could hear you screaming at Legolas all the way from the camp. The hobbits were worried." He paused and laughed out loud, "Oh, you should have seen it when he came back to camp. He was pulverized by the little things! They kicked and hit him and pulled his hair." He rubbed my back fatherly, "All for you." He tapped my nose.

I laughed, "Oh, I always knew I liked them for a reason."

He continued, "Even Gimli got in a swift hit!" And we laughed together until he dragged me back to camp and we went to sleep. And I didnt notice the protective, loving eyes of the prince upon me as I dozed.


	8. They Want to Have Their Way

Early the next morning we awoke and packed up camp, making our way to the boats that were given to us. Each of us was presented with a gift from Lady Galadriel. After everyone was presented with some sort of weapon, or at least something useful, she handed me mine. Clothing. It was a short dress, ending just at the end of my rear. It was sea green with a brown inside tunic. The dress had no sleeves and there were a pair of thigh-high boots of the green, the top lined with brown, and gold upper-arm bands. Lady Galadriel told me to scurry on and change before the others left without me. I did as I was told and changed. But as I unfolded the outfit, out fell a piece of jewelry. It was a necklace. It had a wooden pendant with two song bird in an oval. I loved it. And I think she knew I would. I hurried and threw the outfit on, attached the necklace around my neck, and ran out to my companions. As I ran to the boats, I met Lady Galadriel and threw my arms around her neck. She returned it with a slight chuckle. "Thank you." I whispered and let her go. She nodded in acknowledgement and I ran the rest of the way to the river.

I was met with wide, staring eyes. Great. I didnt know which the boys were staring at, my exposed thighs or my cleavege. Either way I did not like this outfit one bit. After a moment they continued packing the boats and we split in teams to go in three different boats. Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo, Boromir, Pippin, and Merry, and Gimli, Legolas, and I. Wonderful. We climbed in, Gimli took up the front, Legolas in the middle, and I in the back. We started down the river and we had been sailing smoothly for about a half an hour or so before Legolas spoke in a harsh tone to me, "You leave no room to imagine in that outfit."

I sighed, not wanting to fight with him, "Leave it Legolas. I dont want to hear it." I said quietly.

He turned abruptly to me and gave me a glare, "Well possibly you wouldnt have to hear it if you dressed appropriatly instead of like a pub girl." He spit it at me like venom from a snake. I felt tears prick my eyes and fall down my cheek. Gimli was whistling innocently like he had not heard it. I let out a loud sob and stood, diving into the cool water. I could hear Gimli shouting at Legolas above the surface. I told myself to think logically and swam to Aragorn's boat. I put my hand on the side and pulled my head above water. I could tell I had startled him as he took my hand and pulled me from the water. I could tell he knew that I had been crying by the way he looked at my puffy eyes. He pulled me into him and continued rowing the boat. I could feel everyones eyes on me now, and I was slightly embarressed.

The ranger addressed them now in not the most pleasant tone, "What? Have none of you seen a Lady cry from a serious amount of lacked respect before?" None of them answered but turned their heads back to in front of them. He continued, "And if you have not, ask the prince just how it looks and he could paint you the perfect image." He spat, obviously intended for the prince himself. I could see Legolas bow his head in shame as we then reached the river bank.

Arargorn spoke as we set or packs down in somewhat of a cave. "We cross the lake at nightfall, hide our boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

Gimli spoke with obvious gloom, "Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that gets even better...a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see."

Aragorn looked at him sternly, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

The Dwarf scoffed and muttured words under his breath. Just then, I felt something horrible coming from the woods. Legolas felt it too because he turned to Aragorn and spoke urgently, "We should leave now."

Aragorn gave him a hateful look, "No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We shall wait for the cover of darkness."

Legolas looked into the forrest along with myself and spoke quietly, more to himself than anyone, "It is not the Eastern Shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it."

I turned to Aragorn, "As can I. The prick- excuse me- _prince_ is right. We should leave. Not linger."

Aragorn and the rest of the group stifled a laugh as Legolas sent me a glare. I smiled innocently. Just then, all noticed that Frodo and Boromir are gone and it sent a wave of concern throughout my body. We split into groups to go look for them, I with Aragorn and Legolas with Gimli. Aragorn and I found the small hobbit at the bottom statue ruins.

"Frodo?" Aragorn asked.

The hobbit replied dazed and scared, "It has taken Boromir..." He trailed off.

"Frodo are you alright?" I asked concerned as Aragorn and I walked towards him.

"Where is the ring?" Aragorn asked.

Frodo scurried away slightly, "Stay back!"

The ranger spoke lightheartedly to the troubled hobbit, "We swore to protect you, Frodo.

"But can you protect me from yourselves?" He asked.

Aragorn and Frodo speak for a few moments before I shout, "Aragorn! Their coming!" I draw my bow and notch an arrow as the ranger instructs the hobbit to run, drawing his sword. Just then about two hundred Uruk-hai swarm over the hillside coming at us. We attack as if we are completely mad, set on protecting Frodo. Aragorn killed two with his sword as I fired arrows at the ones at a distant, taking out eight of them. I put away my bow and draw my twin knives, diving into the battle. I slit seven more throats, but soon we are surrounded on the ruins. I kill as many as possible, keeping them from coming any closer to Aragorn. I yelled to the ranger through the screams of the monster, killing while talking, "How about...we make this...a game." I said menacingly, my voice breaking from the slaughtering I was doing. "Keep..count...on how many...you kill." He smirked, even though the situation was bad.

We went back to back and killed one by one. "Thirteen!" I heard him yell.

"Twenty-seven!" I yelled back and I heard him grunt as we were being backed into the ruins farther by the beasts. Just then, Elven arrows began hitting numerous Uruk-hais from the woods, and out raced Legolas and Gimli. "Ahh, the Elven Prick has arrived!" I said as I beheaded another foul creature.

"You welcome!" I heard him shout back. Gimli dove into battle along with the princeling and waved his sword like a madman shouting battle cries. After numerous moments of fighting, we heard a horn.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas shouted as we ran into the woods. I slash my way through the Uruk-hais with Aragorn hot on my trail and Legolas and Gimli acting as back guards. As we reach the scene, its already too late. Boromir is upon his knees with three arrows in his chest. The lead Uruk-hai is taking aim on the Gondorian again as Aragorn jumps upon him and they fight.

As they duel I here the shouts of the leader to the Uruk-hais that still remain, "Get the woman! Get the woman!"

I struggle as about twenty Uruk-hai surround me and grab at me, I feel an arrow peirce the skin of my arm, causing me to drop my twin blades. The others still fight furociously for their own well-being as the twenty push me to the ground. After a moment of struggling, I realize what their intentions with we were and it makes me sick to my stomach. They rip at my clothes and pull at my hair. I distantly hear the ranger shout now, "Legolas! Shoot them! Shoot them! They have her!" And I feel heavy bodies drop dead over mine. They are pulled off of me at ground breaking pace. I am missing most of my clothing now and my hair is knotted. I didnt realize that I had erupt in hysterics of tears as I was pulled to the Elven Prince's body. He cradled me in his arms and that is the last thing I can remember before I loose conciousness do to blood-loss.


	9. Maturity is Put to the Test

I shivered as I opened my eyes. I could feel a cool breeze and realized I was wrapped only in an Elven cloak. I could hear things. I heard a fire crackling and people talking near me. I rolled over and instantly knew it was a bad idea. I felt an excruciating pain in my left arm and loudly groaned. The talking stopped and I heard three pairs of feet coming towards me. The faces of Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas were soon above me, staring at me intently, slightly worried.

Aragorn spoke quietly to me, "Oh thank goodness your awake Liliana. We were getting worried. Are you all right?" He reached out his hand to touch my arm, and as soon as I saw it coming I flinched out of the way and trembled slightly. "Liliana?" I blinked wide-eyed at him. I didnt know why I had flinched away but then I realized: I was afraid. The three of them gave me a concerned look and stood up, conversing quietly to themselves about me. I think they forgot about my expert hearing.

Aragorn said to Gimli, "She is afraid." He glanced at me. "She knew what those beasts wanted from her. And she was not willing to give it. She thinks we will do the same." They talked in hushed voices for awhile as the scene of the battle played over and over again in my head.

I was trembling uncontollibly now and I stared at the opposite side of the cave. I interupted their conversation with a whisper that was barely understandable. "Legolas..." They all turned their heads to me and the Prince walked over and sat beside me against the wall of the cave.

"Yes Liliana what is it?" He asked and I could hear the concern and fear in his voice. I switched my gaze to him and crawled into his lap. I was not afraid of the elf beside me. And I havent the slightest idea why. He hesitated at first before he felt my trembling and wrapped his strong arms around my tiny distraught body. I layed my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes as he rocked me to and fro.

"Thank you." I whispered. I could feel the goose-bumps rise on his neck from my hot breath against it and I could feel him pull me obviously closer.

"Rest, Melamin(My love). " He said.

My heart fluttered slightly at the name, but I did as I was told and fell asleep.

I awoke early the next morning, right when the sun was rising. Legolas was still cradling me in his arms but was fast asleep, like the rest of the camp. After fully opening my eyes and rubbing the sleep from them, I realized what I was wearing. Still only the cloak, and I didnt feel too comfortable sitting in someones lap like this. I needed to change. I slowly stood up and removed Legolas' arms from around my body, careful not to wake him. My arm still hurt horribly and I didnt know I was supposed to get dressed like this. Finally, after mustering up the courage to do it, I bent down and lightly shook the Prince's arm. "Pssst. Legolas." He stired slightly before opening his eyes sleepily to look up at me.

"Huh?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I looked around nervously.

"I need help." I mumbled, embarressed.

He gave me a confused look and stretched his arms above his head. "With what?"

I put my finger to my chin in mock thought, "Hmm, well what am I missing.... Oh I know! Clothes! Thats a good one!" He cocked his head to the side, still confused with my request.

I sighed dramatically and look back over to him as he was getting up from his spot on the cave floor. "Legolas," I said quietly. "my arm is hurt. I need to get dressed. I need HELP getting dressed!"

I watched the color drain from his face. He stuttered, "O-oh. Well... I-I g-guess I can h-help."

I sighed, irritated. "Look, if you arent comfortable doing this im sure Aragorn or Gimli would gladly he-"

"No, I'll do it. " He cut me off.

I smiled, "Ahh, he has matured!" I said as I threw my good arm in to the air.

He roled his eyes and grabbed my extra set of clothes, "Come on."

A/N: Haha, I think the next chapter is going to be pretty funny! :)


End file.
